Valkyrie Gets Her 18th Party!
by Valkyrie Smith
Summary: OK, this is Valkyrie's 18th birthday party! It is what it say's on the tin, really. My summary is boring, but the actually story is AWESOME! Hope you like. ) Includes ALL the Dead Men. During a mission in LSODM.


**This is a quick story that came into my head a few days ago, and I am going to try and reinterpret it! Hope you like!**

* * *

Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa in the apartment she was sharing with Ghastly, Dexter and Saracen while Skulduggery, Anton and Erskine shared an apartment two floors up. This was the sleeping arrangement while they were in America.

She could hear Saracen and Anton in the other room. Anton had come down, saying Skulduggery was being a brat, and Valkyrie told him that he was always like that. Anton had simply grinned at her and started walking into the other room, which he had been in since.

All the other men were with Skulduggery and Erskine on the seventh floor apartment. The one she was staying in was the fifth floor.

Standing up and walking down the hall, she went into the bath room. Just as she started splashing water on her face she heard the door open. It sounded like every one save Skulduggery the Brat was now in the apartment. Drying her face, she walked into the lounge area again.

The first person to notice her above the chatting, laughing and boxes of God didn't even want to know what was Saracen.

"My, my, Valkyrie, what a fine pair of legs you have!" He remarked in approval. He did this sort of thing a lot, but she knew he wouldn't actually do anything inappropriate with her. Well, he might if she made the move first... Now was not that time though.

"I know right," Valkyrie replied casually. She was wearing shorts, not quite short shorts, but still short enough to leave not a whole lot to the imagination. If you follow.

The others looked and saw the change of clothes since they last saw her. Mostly she got wolf whistles and and hoots, so she did a little curtsy and one of her cuter grins to accompany her blush.

"So what are you doing then?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"All in good time, my dear!" Dexter said in a stage voice. "But first," he walked towards her and draped something over her shoulder - a sash, like in pageants or Miss America and the like might wear - and wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed even redder, "when, Valkyrie, was your birthday?"

"Um, three months ago," she replied, wondering where this was going.

"How old where you?"

"Eighteen."

"And did you, personally, celebrate it?"

"With my family. But then I got a call from Skulduggery and the reflection got to go out while I went to do other things," she said darkly, with a scowl.

"And so, Valkyrie, this is your belated party! If you don't pass out drunk in the next few hours, then we," he gestured to all the other inhabitants in the room who were currently grinning wildly, "are obviously doing something really wrong with out lives!" Dexter finished with gusto.

Valkyrie paused for a moment as a wide grin took over her mouth. This, she thought, will be great. She looked down at the sash thing. It said 'Happy 18th Baby!' in pink writing over a black background.

"Awesome!" Was all she said, and so the party began.

* * *

About an hour later, the six of them were laughing, talking, drinking and listening to music so loud they probably should had got a permit to make sure it was allowed. Valkyrie had had little to drink so far, as she wanted to remember as much as possible. It had been great so far. Then she wondered something.

"Ghastly, what's happened to Skulduggery?" She asked, confused, but grinning consistently because of the alcohols affect on her young body.

Everyone that hear her - everyone but Erskine who was in the kitchen finding another can opener after mangled the other one - grinned evilly and laughed just as darkly. "Valkyrie, Valkyrie, Valkyrie. Did you really think we could throw you a party if Skulduggery was around? We've been plannin' this for ages, haven't we boys?" The others jeered. "No, he is currently tied to a bed. He isn't gonna ruin your fun!" Everyone laughed. Dexter had actually brought up the idea of a party - a "work party" he had said, since they were working together now - and Skulduggery had shot down the idea saying it was a really bad idea.

They all knew that he really just didn't want Valkyrie at a party encase something happened to her. The moving nearer and slightly blocking her from view pointed it out. Valkyrie had kicked and punched and protested for days because of that smart ass move by him.

"OK, we need to play a game," Anton said. "Getting you drunk is a good idea on paper, Valkyrie, but you seem determined to say conscious for as long as possible. Any idea's?" Everyone thought for a moment. Valkyrie didn't really know any.

"I know!" Shouted Saracen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the lot of them were sitting around the apartments dinning table. They had somehow moved all the drink and music to the other room. Valkyrie was starting to loose her soberness. She had taken the iPod and iPod stand in and set it up again. She left the heavy lifting to the men.

"So what game are we even playin' again?" Valkyrie asked, slightly slurred.

"I don't remember the name. All I know is, everyone sits round the table-" they all sat round the table,"- and the person starting says somethin' they ain't never done. Everyone that's done it needs to drink!" Saracen finished gleefully. He was still grinning. He hadn't stopped for the last forty minuets.

"Val should start, seeing as its her party," Erskine said. The other men agreed.

Valkyrie thought. What had she never done, which at least one of them had? There must be something. "Oh! I have never smoked a cigarette."

They all groaned. Apparently, men in the old ages always did it. Dexter still did. And so, in turn, they all drank as Valkyrie looked on gleeful that she had found a good starting point. They were using straight whisky. She couldn't read the small writing as for what type it was.

"Since more that one of us needed to drink, you can choose whose turn it is now, Valkyrie," Ghastly told her.

"Ok... hummm... Erskine!" She finally decided.

"Yes! I have never thrown up on an elephant!" He exclaimed proudly.

There was a pause, in which Saracen groaned in despair. "You promised to never tell on me!" He said sulkily.

"I know. I lied."

"Whatever," and so, Saracen poured a shot of Whisky and downed it in one. Then, "I have never fallen on my ass in front of over a hundred women at once, while wearing a short, black, strapless dress."

Grinning everyone in the room watched as Erskine downed his shot. "In my defence, it was the only thing I could use to get out of a prostitutes house that had ordered my death. I have never lost my hat to a vampire," Erskine said, still glaring at Saracen, who just grinned back.

Dexter and Anton drank. Anton proclaimed to have never kissed a male vampire. Valkyrie drank with a very dark blush on her face. She then said that she had never bought her own house, to which everyone else drank and she called to Ghastly on say what he had never done. He had never seen a wild, living shark.

The night went on in much the same fashion. Valkyrie, being much younger, had done almost nothing in her who life compared to the men around her, so drank very little. However, her young age also meant that she quickly became twice as drunk as all the men around her, who could stomach much more before to much else happened.

And it was just as they finished the large bottle of Whisky that Valkyrie came up with a very funny idea.

* * *

They stood outside floor seven's room, that Skulduggery, Anton and Erskine were to share. It was two in the morning and Valkyrie couldn't stop grinning and occasionally giggling.

Inside this room they stood outside, was Skulduggery. They were going to walk in and go to the Detective, and pull a very funny prank on him whilst he meditated.

They were calling it, 'Mission Skelebomb'.

Anton opened the door, using the key. He poked his head in and then did a thumbs up the others, giving them the all clear. Going in first, he kept to the sides of the floor and slid across, them making a sliding sound.

The other men did similar things, apart from Dexter, who started to crawl on his hands and knees, and Erskine, who laid down and started to army crawl across the floor occasionally slipping and face-planting.

Valkyrie came in last, with her Cheshire Cat grin and looked at what everyone else was doing. Her eyes locked in on Dexter. A few seconds later, she was on top of him and riding to their destination on his back.

And there he was, in front of them. Skulduggery was tied to the bed and not meditation. The other Dead Men had yet to realise this though, so they kept crawling, sliding and riding towards him.

They all crouched at the sides of the bed, unseen. Valkyrie had moved from Dexter's back and was sitting on the floor now.

Ghastly raised his hand and they watched as he put up one finger, then two, and finally three, and then-

All at once, the lot of them jumped up and onto Skulduggery, who yelped as the sudden weight fell on him. All of the Dead Men were jumping, laughing, falling off the bed, shouting, or, in Valkyrie's case, sitting on Skulduggery.

Saracen and Erskine got Skulduggery's arms and pressed them back into the bed post, meaning he could no longer move them as much as he could tied to the bedpost. Which wasn't a lot.

Valkyrie was straddling Skulduggery's empty middle, stopping his from thrashing.

Ghastly collected water from the air and through it on Skulduggery, splashing everyone else in the process.

And finally, Anton opened a big bag of flour that he had found in the kitchen and threw it all over Skulduggery, and on everyone else as well.

Skulduggery continued to scream. Everyone else was laughing. And the last thing Valkyrie thought before passing out at the belated 18th birthday party, was how she was going to do this for every birthday from now on.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Hope you liked! Remember, even Guests can review! =)**


End file.
